


Kissing Lessons

by indie_writes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, medda is mentioned but also not really in the story???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie_writes/pseuds/indie_writes
Summary: There's not really much to explain, the title says it all. Please tell me what you think after reading this!





	Kissing Lessons

Davey walked back down into Jack’s basement with a glass of water in his hand, careful not to spill it. Medda was letting him have a sleepover that night since they didn’t have school the next day.

“Hey Davey, wanna play Truth or Truth?” Jack asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Play what?” Davey asked, sitting down next to Jack. He gently placed the glass on the nearby table.

“It’s like Truth or Dare but you just ask a bunch of questions.” he explained, settling on the soft couch.

“Yeah sure, why not?” Davey shrugged.

“Alright I’ll start. If you could go anywhere in the world and live there forever, where would you go?” Jack asked, leaning forward on his knee.

“I would say… Paris because it seems like such a beautiful city.” he answered.

“Can you actually speak French though?” Jack asked.

“Je parle français, imbécile.” Davey replied in a perfect french accent.

“Alright then. Your turn!”

“What are your plans after college?” David asked, leaning his head back onto the cushions.

“After I finish up with art school I plan on getting outta here, heading to Santa Fe or somewhere else that’s real nice.”

“Why are you so keen on getting out of here?”

“Got no reason to stay.” Davey felt his heart squeeze, he definitely did not like that.

“Anyways, my turn.” a mischievous grin spread over Jack’s face.

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” he asked.

“What? No!” Davey replied unconvincingly, visibly tensing up.

“C’mon Dave this game ain’t any fun if you don’t tell the truth!” Jack whined.

“Fine, fine, yes I might have a little crush on someone…” he finally answered, an angry blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Wh-”

“Nope, my turn.” this time, Davey took his time to think of a question.

“What’s your favorite thing to paint and why?” he asked thoughtfully.

“I love painting the sky because it changes all the time and I like to remember how it was at that exact moment. In the same vein is people, since they change as well but I prefer painting people I   
have a connection to because sometimes I can show them how I see them. Does that make any sense?” Jack asked, shaking Davey out of a trance. He was just so busy looking at his eyes, his face, his lips moving as he talked.

“Y-yeah, totally.” 

“You ever kissed anyone?” Jack wiggled his eyebrows again, taking the startled look on his friend’s face as a no.

“W-well it’s not like I haven’t wanted to it’s just I’ve never really gotten around to it…” he admitted, looking down at his hands.

“You seem awfully interested in my love life Jack.” Davey countered, looking back up at Jack.

“Can’t I just be interested?” Jack shrugged.

“Fine then cowboy, it’s my turn. What the real reason you’re asking all these questions?” Davey asked, smiling when he realized Jack wouldn’t be able to get out of this one.

“W-well I just want to be informed about the lives of the people I care about.” he answered, finding the happy medium between truth and lie.

“Fine, it’s your turn then.”

“You want me to teach you?” Jack asked.

“Teach me what?”

“How to kiss someone, since your crush is obviously a guy and I am that.” Davey almost choked on his own spit. He couldn’t lie, since this was pretty much a yes or no question. After careful   
contemplation, he resigned himself to the simple fact that was he would have to tell the truth. Truth is, Davey had liked Jack for a few years now, something he thought would go away with time but that’s not what happened. Jack had been so nice and supportive when Davey told him he was gay, though how could he not be considering he’s bi. The fact of the matter is, Davey was royally screwed but it was one in the morning and the sleepiness mixed with adrenaline was enough to curb his inhibitions. 

“Y-yeah okay.” he answered quietly and he noticed Jack staring at him with a strange look on his face. Was that excitement? No, definitely not.

“Just follow my lead okay, and we can stop whenever you want.” Jack said, suddenly very soft and gentle. It all happened slowly, first Jack moved closer, then he rested his hand on his face, then   
he brought his face closer and before he knew it Davey Jacobs was kissing Jack Kelly in his basement at 1 a.m. It was all great before David realized he was kissing Jack and that it didn’t mean anything because it was all just practice. He was soon filled with an inexplicable guilt and that was how he found himself hiding in the basement bathroom.

“I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” Jack asked quietly through the door. Without reason, Davey broke the kiss and ran inside, locking the door behind him.

“N-no I just…” Jack could hear Davey was on the verge of tears.

“Hey it’s okay Dave, I’m right here.” he said, sitting down against the door.

“That’s the problem!” Davey cried.

“How is-”

“You-you’re always there being all supportive and nice and-”

“Davey, slow down will ya. Just tell me what’s goin’ on, I ain’t gonna judge you.” Jack said calmly, he knew how David could get really worked up sometimes and it almost never ended well. Davey was silent for a minute afterwards, trying to compose himself so he didn’t sound like he was crying.

“I like you alright! You asked me if I had a crush on anyone, and it was you! Happy now?” Davey asked tearfully. A long moment of silence occurred as Jack took in this new information and processed it.

“I guess Sarah really is the smarter Jacobs…” Jack joked.

“What?” Davey asked, wiping his eyes.

“Do you really think I’d offer to kiss you if I didn’t like you?” he asked.

“I mean- you said-”

“I lied.” After a moment of silence passed between the two, Davey opened the door and let himself out.

“Do you mean that?” he asked cautiously, sitting down next to Jack by the doorway.

“‘Course I do, why would I lie?” Jack cocked his head.

“I don’t know, just to get me to come out of there.” he shrugged.

“I don’t think there are many things I could say to convince you to come out.” Jack laughed, earning a playful punch from Davey.

“I ain’t ever gonna lie to you, David.” Jack turned to look into his eyes, they were still red from crying.

“Do you think we could try that kiss again?” Davey asked.

“I would love to.” Jack smirked, pulling him in slowly as they kissed again.


End file.
